


Beijos de bom dia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se continuar me beijando assim, vamos nos atrasar para aula.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beijos de bom dia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good morning kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651833) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para femslashficlets, desafio #021 "late" (tarde, ou como fica melhor nesse caso, atraso).
> 
> Não é minha primeira Tara/Willow, mas é a primeira que posto. Sou nova no fandom (comecei a assistir agora em julho), e ainda não superei certas coisas, então esse é meu jeito de lidar.

Tara moveu-se para desligar o alarme, e seu movimento acordou Willow, que a estava abraçando fortemente. Era uma manhã de terça normal, nada diferente das muitas outras desde que começaram essa relação.

“Bom dia,” Willow sussurrou contra o pescoço dela.

A respiração quente deu calafrios em Tara, e vendo o efeito de sua ação na outra, Willow começou a beijar seu pescoço.

“Para com isso!” Tara disse rindo. “Se continuar me beijando assim, vamos nos atrasar para aula.”

“Acho que gostei da ideia,” Willow sussurrou contra a pele de Tara.

“Você vai ser minha perdição,” Tara respondeu, aceitando a investida.


End file.
